HTF: Million Dollar Morons
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: Kleptomatic twins, Lifty and Shifty are willing to work as servants for Virgo, a rich DJ. But little do they know, this could tear their brotherly bond apart. Read and Review!
1. From Street rat to Aristocrat

_(ToonAngelStar17: I'm sorry that I was gone so long, my hard drive burned out and i had to get a new one! I just want apoligize to my followers too. Anywho, please enjoy my new story.)_

* * *

 **Happy Tree Friends presents:**

 **"Million Dollar Morons"**

 **Starring: Lifty and Shifty**

 **Featuring: Lumpy and Disco Bear**

 **(Introducing: Virgo, Kayla, and Milo)**

* * *

Our episode begins on a cool day in the middle of June, many clouds hovered over the pink and yellow skies above. Cars were passing each other on the streets as the warm summertime breeze was soaring across the trees.

Many townsfolk were passing their time by walking along the streets and chatting with one another. The green street lamps that stood nice and tall were shining a soft over every head that passed underneath.

These days were very rare in Happy Tree Town, due to the massive immortality rates that go around. Every little thing was still as majestic as it can be.

Apart from it's beauty, there were some sights that aren't as beautiful. It's mostly signs of some of the unexpected events you could never suspect.

Meanwhile, in the wide cavern of a dark alley on 23rd Cherry Blossom St, a pair of rusty trash cans were standing next to each other. One of the cans had a banana peel on the lid while the other one had plenty of mud stains painted all around it.

The trash cans began to shake back and forth until a green figure popped out from one of the cans.

That green figure was no more than Shifty, one of the famous "Raccoon Brothers", a famous duo known for their malicious robberies and thefts.

Shifty threw the dirty lid of the trash can far away until it his a corner in the alley. The raccoon shuddered in disgust before dusting off some of the debris stuck to his fur. As he adjusted the fedora on his head, his brother, Lifty, poked out of the other trash can. He was also covered in trash bits as he began to crawl out.

Both of the raccoons found themselves standing by the cans while picking off the rest of the paper bits off their tails.

"How many times have I told you, Lifty?" Shifty hissed to his younger sibling,"Rich people would never throw thier gold in the trash to avoid paying taxes!"

Lifty only shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Well, what if they did?" He replied.

Shifty smacked his paw on his forehead while his other paw was positioned on his hip. Then he placed his paws on each of his brother's shoulders with a rather annoyed look plastered on his face.

"...You're an idiot.." He said calmly.

"I know..." Lifty said as his ears drooped a little.

That's when Shifty started to pace back and forth in front of Lifty with his arms behind his back. He was pacing in a small circle while began to speak.

"Look, we both wanna be rich, right?" He asked. His brother nodded his head as if to say yes. Shifty continued, "My latest plan is that we have to _ge_ _t_ rich first!

"But isn't that the same thing?" Lifty asked, tiling his head to the side.

"Yes, except there'll be no dimwits or anybody to stop us! Especially that goody-two shoes Splendid guy!" Shifty muttered, curling a fist under his paw.

All of a sudden, Shifty's ears flickered a little bit when the two heard some type of music playing from a long distance.

It was some type of 90's swing melody mixed with electric/ hip hop mixed into it. For the raccoons, it seemed quite catchy.

Lifty and Shifty quietly peeked from the shadows of the alley, only to find that the source of the music was coming from a golf cart driving up their way. This made the two raise their eyebrow in confusion.

However, the reason they raised their eyebrows is because it was no ordinary golf cart in the least.

The entire cart was painted in nothing but sparkly gold paint. On the hood was the logo of a old CD player with some musical notes scattered around. The tires of the cart had silver rims with little diamond squares trimmed all over each one.

"Ehehehehehehe!" The raccoons snickered as they exchanged their cheeky grins and a quick high five. It seemed like that cart was worth a thousand dollars or something.

The golf cart stopped in front of a TV shop, giving the two the signal to sneak quietly from the alley and prepare to steal the cart.

Inside the cart was the driver, Lumpy, who was reading a map (that was upside down). He put the map down when he noticed the raccoons standing on the the hood of the cart.

"Uh, hey man!' Shifty grinned slyly as Lifty snickered.

"Hello there!" The moose replied, being the idiot that he was.

"Can we "borrow" that cart? We'll handle this old hunk of metal for ya!" Lifty asked as he spoke with an innocent tone to hide the greed of his words.

Lumpy scratched his head for a bit. "Oh, I don't know. But maybe you can ask her." he said, pointing towards the back seat of the twins shrugged at each other and walked over the back as Lumpy told.

"Geez! I thought he was really stupid but now he's talking to himself!" Lifty said, rolling his eyes.

When they reached the back seat, they noticed another tree friend sitting there as she held a boombox that was playing the music from earlier to her ears.

She was a dark green squirrel, who had light brown hair that brushed over her shoulders. On top of her head was a light green bow that looked like Giggles's bow but it was smaller. She was wearing nothing more than a light yellow skirt. Her neck was accented by a white collar that had a little black bow in the middle and a white cuff was wrapped around both of her wrists.

"Well, imagine that.." Lifty said before Shifty began to approach the girl. Her eyes were closed as she was bobbing her head to the music.

"Hey, lady-"

Shifty was cut off when the squirrel swung her left foot in the air, forcing him to duck down on the ground. he could hear a whacking sound along with Lifty yelping in pain. He got back up on his feet to find Lifty rubbing his eye while the squirrel smiled nervously as she put down the boombox and turning it off.

"Sorry about that! I thought you guys were the chauffeur." the squirrel chuckled nervously.

"What the heck's a cho..chop...chaffer...well, whatever that is?" Shifty asked.

"Ugh...I think my eye's starting to bleed." Lifty groaned as he pulled his paw away from his eye, revealing a light gray around it.

"You're eye's not "bleeding", Lifty." Shifty said. "Not if it's _internal_ bleeding! That's probably it!" Lifty snapped, making Shifty smack his forehead once more.

The squirrel suddenly spoke up, "Now that you two are here, i'm looking for some new employees for my mansion."

"Mansion?" the twins said in unison.

"Yeah. It turns out, some of my last employees quit after I wouldn't give them a raise." The squirrel said once more,"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Virgo, the most famous Electro-Swing DJ."

But that's when Shifty turned his head and crossed his arms.

"You can save that for later, missy! Me and my bro are looking for a easy way to earn some dough!" he barked.

Shifty began to open his mouth as if to say something else, but that's when he closed it with wide eyes that matched Lifty's.

"Did you say...famous?" He muttered.

"Well, yes." Virgo replied as she hopped out of the seat. She felt like giggling as she watched their jaws drop open like drawbridge. Their mouths were not nearly as wide as their eyes were.

"Plus, they pay while working for me's pretty fair too. Nothing like $100 per week never hurt anyone." Virgo rambled on. The moment she said that very sentence, Lifty and Shifty's eye's twitch a little. Virgo noticed their open jaws and propped them back in the mouths, returning them to normal.

"A hu..hundred bucks...per w-week?" Shifty stuttered with his twitching eyeballs.

"...One hundred big ones?" Lifty added. "...All that cash..." Shifty repeated.

"All that fortune...piles and piles of dough.." Lifty said again.

"...working for you...a DJ..." Shifty said, pointing his trembling paw to Virgo.

"Exactly!" Virgo chirped with a cheery expression,"So, what do you two say?" The raccoons quickly snapped out if their trance and look at Virgo with a confused look.

"Well, we got nothing to say...but..." Shifty's voice trailed off for a moment as he looked at Lifty and Lifty looked back at him.

"What?" Virgo asked the silent kleptomaniacs.

All they could do was remain silent and blink at the squirrel.

However, they were only silent for no more than five seconds before they crumbled down to their knees in front of Virgo with pleading faces. The raccoons both began bowing down to the squirrel as if she were some type of great empress.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" Lifty and Shifty yelled as they kept bowing to her.

"My brother and I are nothing compared to your power!" Shifty sobbed with joyful tears flooding out of his eyes.

"We're useless! We're scum! We stink...like moldy cheese!" Lifty commented, choking up a bit.

All Virgo could do was giggle helplessly.

The only thing that was going on in all three of their heads was that nothing could ever go wrong!

 _~Yeah...right...like that was ever proven in history itself!~_

* * *

 ** _ToonAngelStar17: That's chapter one! I know this looks a bit sloppy, but it'll get better in future chapters!_**

 ** _*Fun Fact* Electro Swing is a real genre of music!_**


	2. At Your Service

**(The Next day...)**

* * *

Giggles and Petunia were just hanging out by the ice cream parlor when they spotted somebody not too far across the street.

"What's Disco Bear doing this time?" Petunia asked.

"Probably playing that stupid 70's music again." Giggles huffed. The two girls groaned and walked off.

Meanwhile, Chopette, a light blue rabbit carrying a battle axe and had a red tuft of fur on her head that matched the scarf around her neck, just noticed the two annoyed girls walking past her.

She turned around and saw Disco Bear sitting on a bench with headphones in his ears. His left leg was sitting on top his right foot while it dangled off the seat of the bench.

Disco was busy looking at the screen of his phone. On the screen, it showed Lumpy and The Mole on a motorcycle.

 _*On the screen*_

 _"Go!" Lumpy shouted._

 _That's when Mole began to drive the motorcycle, only for Lumpy to fall off and break his spine._

Just watching Lumpy break his back in a bloody heap made him chuckle a bit before he began scrolling down to look for something else to view. He was soon distracted by the voice made one of his ears flicker in shock.

"Hey there, hotshot!" a female voice cooed,"Anything new?"

Disco took off his headphones and looked up to find Chopette standing in front of him. She was batting her lashes at him with a dazed grin spread across her face.

The bear's confused look transformed into an allured gaze as he exchanged a flirtatious tiger growl towards the rabbit girl.

"Well, hello gorgeous!' He purred, cocking his eyebrows up and down.

Meanwhile, a group of tree friends were busy picking up some trash off the ground and hauling it into a huge dump truck. One of them was a lovely brown skunk who not only had long black hair, but wore a green tank top with a blue jacket and matching pants. The skunk was levitating a pile of crumpled paper in a orb of green light that formed in her paws, dropping them into a nearby trash can.

"I'll be on break if anyone needs me." Mitzy said to a dark red bear with a mustache and carrying a trash can. The bear nodded and returned to tend with the other workers.

Mitzy started to walk away right before she noticed Disco Bear, still flirting with Chopette. But when she saw Chopette, her eyes widened as she began running towards the two in a cloud of dust. Back with Disco, he got off the bench while gently stroking his fingers underneath Chopette's chin.

"What do you said if you and I could-ACK!"

The bear's sentence was suddenly cut off when Mitzy tackled him to the ground. Chopette decided to step back when they got back up on their feet. But Mitzy was holding Disco Bear's arms behind his back as he struggled to escape her grip like a runaway criminal. Looking at Chopette, Mitzy smiled nervously and she began to lead Disco behind a nearby tree.

"Could you excuse us for a second?' Mitzy said with an innocent voice.

"Um..okay.." Chopette replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Mitzy gave her a fake happy smile and quickly took of with Disco Bear and Mitzy went behind the tree and out of Chopette's sight, she released his arms as he sighed in relief.

But it was only for a few seconds when she started yelling at him.

"What the heck are you doing?! Do you know what that was?" Mitzy nearly screeched to the bear, waving her arms up and down.

"I-It was just a l-l-little harmless flirting." Disco stuttered slightly,"Nothing wrong with that."

She rolled her eyes and gave Disco a quick slap across the face, leaving a light red paw print on his left cheek.

"Harmless? Chopette is _way_ out of your league!" Mitzy barked as she pointed in Chopette's direction. This made Disco Bear a little bit confused as he was scratching the side of his head.

"That's her name?' Disco asked. Mitzy nodded her head in agreement. "Wait, didn't she used to be a bounty hunter?" He asked again.

Mitzy replied, "She retired a few months early, and I've been rivals with her long enough to know you can't date her!"

Disco could only shrug with a rather sneaky look on his face.

"Well, that little cutie ain't so bad. She seems worthy of a few things in life." He chuckled.

"Like what?" Mitzy hissed, crossing her arms impatiently. "Probably this!' Disco replied before he grabbed Mitzy and began to kiss her passionately.

Obviously disgusted, Mitzy started to pull away from the kiss as a few droplets of saliva came soaring out from the space between their mouths. When Mitzy had broken the kiss, both of their tongues were a foot long and the tips were tied together in a small heart-shaped knot.

"Ew! Thaff's gwoff!" Mitzy yelped, her voice warbled from her tied up tongue. She glared at Disco as he laughed nervously.

"Heh heh heh. Sowwy, I wuff saffing it fur Choppeff." He said.

After untying their loose tongues as they went back to normal in their mouths, Mitzy and Disco peeked out from behind the tree and they saw Chopette walking over to Cuddles and Giggles, who were sitting next to each other on a bench.

"Ohh, is this seat taken?" Chopette purred to the yellow rabbit, making him shudder in disgust.

"Please, you can sit if you want." said Giggles happily. But this made Chopette stare at her with an angry look and wield her ax in front of her.

"I was talking to the bunny, shark bait!' She hissed.

"Buzz off, lady!" Cuddles yelled to he, shaking his fist.

"Hmph! Your loss, honey." Chopette simply huffed as she carried her ax, walking back to Disco Bear's bench. Mitzy gestured her paws to the rabbit as she was walking.

"You see what I mean? That rabbit is the most guy-crazed chick in this town!" The skunk said as Disco was distracted by watching Chopette.

"Guy-crazed, hmm?' Disco purred, "That's where I step in?" Mitzy jabbed the bear in his right arm, making him clutch it in slight pain.

"Oh no, you don't! she huffed," going out with someone like her is so crazy...it just might work.."

"What?" DB said, practically stunned by what she had said.

"I mean, nothing could go wrong if opposites can attract." the skunk said before pushing him in front of her. "Now, you go out there and do what you do best!" Mitzy chimed.

Taking heed of her words, Disco began to straighten the collar of his jacket. "Ooh, yeah! I'm already one step ahead of you." he said before doing another flirty growl and started doing the moonwalk over the Chopette for some of his classic flirting skills.

"You're my boy, blue!' Mitzy called out to him as she rested her arm on the side of the tree. She looked up to the sky and sighed peacefully to herself before looking back at Disco Bear. He had recieved a kiss on the cheek by Chopette.

Usually, the only thing Disco got on his cheeks were black splotches from every time that Petunia or Giggles had slapped him after a lousy pick up line.

The flashy bear stood in a flirty stance as he pointed towards her, clicking his tongue a few times as she giggled.

Chopette gave him a playful wink as she walked away. Disco Bear began to walk away as he watched her leave, only to trip and fall on his rear end. He chuckled out of embarresment as he rubbed his sore butt.

Mitzy could only laugh as she started to walk off. "Just another classic case of Cupid's arrow, they really are made for each other." She said as she went walking past a nearby Lumpy and Sniffles.

"..I don't get it." Sniffle shrugged as the moose did the same.

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile..)**_

"Wow? This is your mansion?" Asked an amazed Toothy.

It turns out that he, Lammy, Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Handy, Mime and Nutty had been invited the Virgo's mansion.

The moment that they went through the front doors, all of them couldn't help but gaze at all the fantastic furniture that was sprinkled around them. A majestic glass chandelier was hanging above and there was a large stair case that lead up to the mansion's second floor.

On the floor was perhaps the most beautiful rug they had ever seen. It was traced with lace and gold embroidery while a luxurious coffee table and a huge couch was keeping it some company.

"You see, it pays to be a famous electro-swinger." Virgo said as she stood in front of the group,"I also have a big surprise to show you all!"

That's when Petunia noticed somebody who was dusting a bunch of dust shelves.

"Who's that?" She asked Virgo, pointing to the strange figure. The figure was a female black cat with a dark yellow headband that had a golden rose attached to it. The cat suddenly noticed the group and waved hello.

Virgo made a gesture to the cat as she spoke.

"That over there is my housemaid, Kayla." The squirrel said," She's very picky when it comes to doing her job."

Kayla started walking over as she started shaking Toothy's paw.

"It's a mighty fine pleasure to meet ya'll." she said, "If you sweethearts need anything, just holler."

Everyone could tell that she had a southern accent. That's when Kayla began pressing her paws on Toothy's cheeks."Aww! Well, aren't you the cutest li'l thing! " Kayla cooed as she planted a kiss on his forehead. "Uh..thanks?" Toothy said while blushing.

"Is this the "surprise" that you were telling us about?" Giggles asked. "Nope, not yet." Virgo replied as she shook her head. The squirrel snapped her fingers and two familiar tree friends appeared.

It was Lifty and Shifty, except they were dressed up as fancy butlers and Lifty was carrying a broom.

"Yes, Miss Virgo?' Lifty asked.

The other tree friends just looked at the raccoons for a while before Handy and Nutty started laughing. Giggles and Petunia joined in before the rest broke out in laughter.

"Shifty! They're laughing at us!" Lifty shouted to his big brother.

"Just let 'em laugh, we're only doing this for the money! Shifty replied as the gang started catching their breath after their giggling wore down for a while.

Virgo happily place her arms on their shoulder as she spoke.

"This is what I wanted to show you, meet my new servants!" she smiled.

But all of a sudden, Everybody almost jumped 5 feet in the air when they heard a loud voice whooping happily.

"Make way! Coming through, suckers! Whoo-hoo!" The voice said.

All of them looked up to see a light tan wolf with a white tip on his tail and on the spiky tuft of fur on his head. He was also wearing a dark blue jacket with a furry hood. He was sliding down the banister of the stairway as if he was on a surfboard.

The wolf jumped off before he could reach the end of the stairway, soaring through the air as he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Dang it!" Virgo groaned to the wolf, "You gotta quit scaring all my guests like that!"

"Who the heck is that guy?" Nutty asked. The wolf ran to the squirrel and skidded to a halt with a energetic smile.

"My name's Milo!" the wolf chirped while shaking Nutty's paw so fast, it looked like a blue and green blur.

"I'm Vivi"s butler, daredevil, and I can do a backflip with my eyes closed!" he continued. Nutty's arm felt pretty sore after he stopped shaking it.

That's when Milo stopped shaking Nutty's paw and saw Petunia, who was talking with Kayla. As he gazed at her, his tongue dangled out of his mouth as he started drooling.

Petunia looked at Milo with a curious look on her face as he stared at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Well, Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Milo purred. Petunia just slapped him for flirting and she walked over to the other three girls. "Geez, what a creep" Giggles said, rolling her eyes.

Lammy nodded her head to say that she agreed. Flaky laughed a little from Giggles's comment.

But when Milo saw the cute lamb, foxy chipmunk, and the timid porcupine, the pupils of his eyes transformed into a pair of red hearts. His tail shot up like an arrow as he smiled goofishly.

"AAAWWOOO! ARF! ARF! AWWOOOO! Milo howled like a normal wolf as he stomped his foot on the ground, startling the four girls as they ran away. The lovestruck Milo started running after them around the mansion's marble tile floors.

"Milo!" Kayla shouted, You oughta quit prowling on the ladies, Rocket-Butt!" The cat began running after him with a big broom.

Lifty and Shifty just looked at each other and simply shrugged.

"What's that about?" Shifty asked Virgo.

Virgo, who smacked her forehead with Flaky and the other three girls were hiding behind her.

"Milo has a pretty big thing for girls." She groaned.

"I figured.." Petunia whimpered as she shivered in terror.

The raccoons began to snicker as they did a quick high five, knowing that their plan could go more smoother than they had planned. "We'll be stinking rich!" Shifty laughed!

He and Lifty laughed again as they walked into the kitchen to look for some leftovers.

* * *

 _ **ToonAngelStar17:**_ WHOO! Chapter 2 is finally done! I'm just excited to do chapter 3, it's where things get interesting! Don't wanna miss out after it's uploaded!

Flippy:That's where I come in the story!

Disco Bear: Hey! I'm gonna be in it too!

Lumpy: Don't forget me!

P.S: "You're my boy, Blue!" reference from Old School

The scene with Lumpy and The Mole-"Go! Bwwah! Video"


	3. Diner Dash

**(Later that night...)**

* * *

 _*~FLASHBACK~*_

 _"So, this is where she lives? You've gotta be kidding me!" Lifty said as he and his brother walked up the long stairway. They soon reached the door of Disco Bear's luxurious tree house._

 _Shifty looked around to see if anyone was there before he pressed the doorbell._

 _After a few seconds, Disco Bear opened the door with his signature smirk, only to frown at the raccoons that were standing in front of him._

 _"Hey! You're not the pizza guy." he huffed._ _The twins looked at each other in confusion then Shifty looked at Disco Bear with a nervous chuckle._

 _"Well, I'm actually here for...Mitzy, is it?" Shifty said, trying to sound innocent._

 _"Yeah..." Disco replied flatly, raising one of his eyebrows. "I don't want any funny stuff going on!"_

 _The two raccoons gave him a thumbs-up to prove their loyalty to his remark. Disco_ _Bear turned around as he crossed his arms. The raccoons could see a petite female figure approaching him._

 _"Yo, "Bonnie"! Your friend "Clyde" is here to see you!" Disco barked as she came to the door._

 _The figure was only Mitzy, who gave Disco a light jab in his arm and batting her eyes at Shifty._

 _"I'm sorry about that." She said to her lover in a fedora, "He gets pretty cautious with guys like you."_

 _Shifty wrapped his paw around her own as the skunk started blushing. He began to escort her gently down the stone walkway, Lifty tagging along from behind._

 _"I can't believe that you're roommates with that pig!" Lifty muttered to Mitzy._

 _"I just can't believe that I'm still alive after I did!" She giggled, the raccoons snickered along to her comment._

 _*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*_

* * *

Flippy couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion along with Milo. It turns out that they were sitting with Disco as he was talking the way he's annoyed by his roommate, Mitzy and her criminal lover spend their time.

The three were at a table inside "Sapphire Galaxy Dojo", a restaurant that was well known for it's indoor and outdoor gardens that grow throughout the area. Most of the flowers would be roses and water lilies, colored in cherry red, light pink, and neon blue hues. Each bundle of flora was placed in white ceramic pots. The music that filled the atmosphere was the harmony of a piano, drums, and the company of saxophones and a cello.

It's walls were painted with thick bronze and light yellow paint. A lovely vase full of flowers were sprouting out of each table. In the middle of the restaurant, there lies a large tree that reached high enough to stick its many leaves through the open skylight that hung above the ceiling. The leaves grew the most beautiful flowers that lay between the light green leaves around them.

"You must feel pretty bossy about her if you tend to act like that."

Disco replied just by shrugging his shoulders reluctantly.

"She's crazy, but I can't really blame her." He added, the thick ripple of his western accent becoming audible.

"Mitzy only comes here on the weekends to fill in for the night shift."

"Why are we even talking?" Milo said.

"I'm on break." Disco said, pointing to his clothing. His yellow lesiure suit was replaced by a white shirt that had a black tie, matching his buttoned vest and pants.

"She really hate to work alone.." he groaned slightly.

"At least she doesn't use you as a punching bag." Flippy said as he rolled his pac-man shaped eyes.

"Well, how much does she hate your guts on a scale of 1 to 10?"

The bear stood up and began to point at his left eye.

"You see this eye?" he asked, Milo nodding his head in response.

"It's been three weeks, and it's _still_ healing halfway!"

The wolf and other bear shuddered at those words while Flippy sat back down.

"Dude, she must _really_ hate you!"

"Just don't talk about when she gets here." Flippy said

"Huh?" Milo replied.

That's when they saw a familiar female skunk standing in front of them. It was Mitzy, but her green cap was replaced by a snow white headband that carried a large ribbon that matched its color.

She was dressed in a light pink French-maid's outfit with sort and puffy sleeves and a elegant white apron to match. Her feet were wrapped in a pair of white stockings and Mary Jane shoes.

"Hi guys! Never thought I'd find you here." Mitzy chirped.

But instead of an instant replied, Milo's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he let out a loud wolf whistle. His tongue fell out of his mouth as it hit the table.

Flippy was blushing seven shades of red.

"Sweet mother of pearl..." He muttered to himself as he slowly tried to slump his body under the table.

Disco Bear just glared at the two and rolled his eyes.

"We'll just get the daily special...whatever that is.."

She waved bye to him as she glided over to another table.

After Flippy got back up and Milo snapped out of his girl-stalking state, The two smiled nervously and shrugged at Disco.

"You know, I'm not picky when it comes to girls." Flippy said.

"Really?" Disco asked.

"Of course..." Flippy paused before he spoke in a more confident tone.

"But I bet my life that if I did, her kisses should send my heart so far up my throat that I can see it on my tongue!" He continued as he slammed his paw on the table, causing some on the plates on it to rattle.

Disco and Milo looked at him, blinking a few times.

"..You need help, man..." Milo said, his ears drooping.

"I get that a lot nowadays.." Flippy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, A flock of chefs were busy cooking various meals and dishes.

One of them was Lifty, who was sulking as he washed a bundle of dirty dishes. He looked down at his stained work clothes and groaned to himself.

He looked over to the steel doors that were the entrance to the kitchen as they opened wide to reveal Shifty, dressed in the same garb along with the other waiters as he was brushing the dust off of his apron.

"New kid! We got another order from Table 3!" Shouted a gray fox as he handed Shifty a brass plate decked with smoked salmon and a large helping of rice.

"Got it!" Shifty replied. He was about to walk back out when he noticed Lifty walking with him as he was holding a small stack of clean plates. "Just because your girlfriend has to come here, why do we gotta come here too?" Lifty hissed, "It's like she's a gold bar except she probably ain't worth a penny!"

Shifty began to glare at his little brother as they stopped in front of the doors. "HEY! It's not my fault that she's cute!" He barked, light red blush forming on his cheeks.

"And it isn't my fault that she makes my heart melt...or that it flutters every time I kiss her..." Shifty continued with a goofy smile on his face.

He started getting cross-eyed as tiny pink hearts started to bubble over his head. Lifty, on the other paw, groaned as he started hitting his head against the wall in annoyance.

"Not to mention that her eyes sparkle like black diamonds! Her hair's so fluffy and soft, she's like a pillow!" Shifty said, snickering before he regained himself and walked out the doors.

"Dude, why are you hitting your head on the wall?" Asked a blue beaver to Lifty.

"...To loosen the paint..."

"...Cool! Can I try?"

Lifty just punched him in the face.

* * *

After handing the table their order, Shifty began to walk up to a nearby Mitzy, who was pouring a pitcher filled with cherry punch in a glass for another customer.

The skunk turned to Shifty, winking teasingly at him.

Shifty couldn't help but do a flirtatious tiger purr under his breath. Just thinking about Mitzy's vixen-like appearance from being wrapped in a frilly and fancy bundle of clothing, the obvious love she held for him and the things he wondered would come after made his heart beat a mile a minute.

Ever since the early years of childhood, he had been the object of her affection and it soon evolved into an endless romance. Lifty had a few disagreements with Mitzy and yet he seems pretty natural due to the fact he was his big brother.

With blush on her cheeks, Mitzy pretended not to see him as she began to walk past him.

The only concern that Shifty had in mind was if she could hear the rapid pace of his thudding heart as she kept walking.

On the inside, he was on his knees and panting like a puppy dog with his eyes shaped into red beating hearts. She stopped in front of a white pillar that was trimmed with blooming roses and sharp thorns. Shifty looked the other way as he slowly followed her there, resting his arm on one of the sides.

Mitzy's eyes grew wide as she looked around to see that nobody was watching them. She yanked Shifty's tie and pulled his body closer to her own. They were so close that their noses began to touch.

"Shifty.." Mitzy purred in a bubbly voice.

"Yes, Mimi?" He replied with crimson blush on his cheeks.

Mitzy paused for a few moments as she scouted the room for anyone who caught the two in their sight.

Finding that it was clear, she returned to gazing at Shifty with a lovesick gaze.

She stood on her tip-toes as she spoke softly to him with a paw covered over her mouth. What she said made Shifty's legs shake a little, although his heart already felt as if it was pounding out of his chest.

"Can you do that "thing" that I _really_ like~?"

Shifty's ears flickered a bit as his blush darkened. It was sudden enough that he had to do in a room crowded with people, but he looked back at Mitzy and rolled his sneaky eyes.

"All right, but only because I love you..." Shifty gently whispered as he took Mitzy's left paw and kissed it, causing her arm to stretch out.

Mitzy's other paw daintily poked her cheek as her tail flickered wildly.

"Come on. Just say it, big boy.."

Shifty stood behind her, his paw still holding her own like a rare treasure.

Mitzy grinned before she stretched out her right foot and it made her look like a glamorous ballerina.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder blade and another by her forehead. Like any other moment in the heart-pounding sensation called "Love", it was a swift sense of passion, tender care, and affection that bubbled between the raccoon and the young skunk.

"Okay, you asked for it.."

The raccoon's fedora tipped slightly over his left eye before his took a soft breathe while gazing into her anxious eyes.

"~I am the locksmith of love, no?" Shifty purred in a french accent similar to Pepe le Pew.

Mitzy began to laugh out loud, her voice filled with joy. Shifty stopped kissing her paw and planted a few kisses on her right cheek. He spun the skunk around in a circle, facing her body towards him. The raccoon pressed his lips on her own, moving on to kissing her forehead.

"You are my peanut, I am your brittle." Shifty said, his accent making her blush as she kept laughing. "The game of love is never on account of darkness." he continued, finishing the sentence by cocking his eyebrows at her.

Mitzy laughed as she began to snort a few times. Shifty started to kiss her right arm as he moved down to her paw and back up her arm. However, the two never noticed somebody looking at them with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey! Get a room, you two! This is a restaurant!" Flippy yelled from the table.

They didn't spare a glance at him for even one moment. Rolling his eyes, Flippy got up and began walking over as Disco and Milo shrugged in total confusion.

"Well, I better get to the kitchen if they need anything." Disco sighed as he got up from the table.

"Okay, man!" Milo said as he began to pick his teeth with a fork.

As Disco was about to turn around and open the doors, they had already opened. But it the person that was standing in front of the doors that nearly made his jaw drop.

It was Chopette with her axe tied behind her back and she was dressed in a black and white French maid's outfit. It was complete with a corset and ruffles. Her left arm was leaning on right door while her right arm was positioned on her hip.

Behind her, most of the other chefs were on their knees, hearts replacing the pupils of their eyes and panting like hungry dogs.

Some of them were on the floor with kiss marks on their faces.

A dark yellow squirrel was howling like a wolf, a light green fox was slamming his head with a frying pan, an orange wolf was on all four of his limbs as he stamped his foot repeatedly on the floor.

"You asked for the Creme De La Creme?" Chopette purred.

Disco's face was starting to flare up with his cheeks red as a cherry blossom. He was obviously speechless and he couldn't even tell if his paws or his legs were shaking faster. When he felt his heart thumping violently in his throat, his golden brown fur quickly faded to a shade of pale brown instead.

For a moment, he was gonna open his mouth to speak. But he didn't want to because he felt frozen in place.

"Disco?' said a voice, making him jump in the air after being startled.

He turned to find Toothy staring at him with a plate of spaghetti on a plate.

"Why are you so sweaty?" he asked.

Disco looked at his clothes to see that they were drenched in droplets of sweat. He chuckled nervously as he took off his vest and started to wring it dry, forming a large puddle of sweat under his feet.

"Well, I...um...I kinda tripped in the the koi fish pond outside." He said, his voice shaking a little.

Lumpy started to walk by with a plate of champange bottles until he slipped on the sweat puddle and he fell down. The bottles flew up into the air and each on broke and stabbed a part of Lumpy's body. The last bottle broke in two and the bottom half sliced Lumpy's head off.

"...You're right, those koi are crazy!" Toothy laughed as he walked off.

Disco sighed in relief, only to feel a paw brush against his shoulder. He looked and saw the dolled up Chopette standing next to him, slowly swaying her hips to taunt him.

"Care for an entree of Kiss A La Chop?" She said while batting her eyes at the bear.

Disco could only blush harder as he gulped nervously, feeling his heart slipping down his throat and back in his chest.

"No thanks, babydoll," He whimpered, "I-I-I lost my appetite.."

That's when Chopette grabbed his arm, her paw nearly crushing his wrist. The bear yelped and it made his knees tremble against each other with anxiety.

"Don't you worry, Doobity Boo! It's on the house!" the rabbit laughed as she dashed off at the speed of light into the kitchen with Disco being dragged along as the large metal doors slammed behind them.

As dozens of red and pink hearts bubbled outside the doors, all that could be heard was the sound of sloppy kisses and Disco Bear's whimpers and whining.

"What the heck is that?" asked Giggles, who was sitting with Cuddles.

"They must have some pretty bad plumbing.." Cuddles said.

Back with Shifty, he scooped Mitzy off the floor and in his arms bridal style.

She giggled while she nuzzled her head onto Shifty's chest, feeling his heartbeat from underneath.

"Alright, butter-duck, you've done all that could be expected." The raccoon purred, "You have resisted your natural impulses and have ran away from me."

Shifty exchanged a swift kiss with Mitzy as her tail flickered in the same tempo as Shifty's like a pair of racing flags.

"You little flirt!" He cooed, just the exact moment the Flippy walked up to them.

"Excuse me, shouldn't you take this somewhere else." The bear huffed slightly, pointed towards another group of tables nearby.

The raccoon kissed Mitzy on the lips as her body began to lean back slightly. Shifty kept her safe his his arms while his upper body leaned in the same direction.

Mitzy's left leg began to stick out in a straight position, kicking Flippy in the face with her shoe as he fell down on the floor.

Flippy got back on his rear with a ring of stars circling his head and rubbed a sore spot on his head. He looked back at Shifty and Mitzy, who were still kissing as Mitzy was back to standing on the ground with her right foot lifted high up in the air.

"Mmm, Mon petite skunk fatale.." Shifty purred again, quickly returning to kissing his lover.

All Flippy could do was smack his paw on his forehead.

"I'm not even gonna bother.." the bear groaned. That's when Mitzy stopped kissing Shifty and glared at Flippy.

"Then stop messing with my boyfriend, you goofball!" She shouted.

Flippy rolled his eyes yet once more as he watched Mitzy and Shifty kissing each other like any usual pair of starstruck lovers do.

Back with Milo, he was at the table while he was trying to balance a menu on his nose.

"Hiya, Flippy!" he chirped.

"Don't even ask..." Flippy groaned with a whine in his voice. The bear rested his arms on the table and rolled his eyes.

Flippy's ears perked up in surprise when he heard the sound of doors slamming and he looked even more surprised to find Disco Bear running from the kitchen and he skidded to a halt at their table.

He was panting heavily and his fluffy afro was messy with a few strands of hair sticking out from all the sides. His vest was crumpled and it was stained with kiss marks made of pink lip gloss. Both of the legs of his pants worn torn up and his tie was twisted into a large knot.

"What the tree happened to you?!" Flippy shouted.

Disco looked over to the doors and saw Chopette blowing kisses to him as she leaned on the doors.

The bear shuddered and slumped in his chair.

"Don't even ask..." He whimpered.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Yep! I did it! This is the second largest chapter that I have done! (Stage Fright, Shm-age Fright Chapter 4being the first)**

 **Review and comment, Bros!**


	4. Duty Calls

**(Next morning at Virgo's mansion...)**

* * *

"I told you, taking out trash can be fun." Virgo said.

The DJ squirrel looked at her butlers, Lifty and Shifty. They were not really to be covered in more debris than usual. They three were standing outside of her bedroom.

"..Yeah, sure." Shifty muttered.

"Oh, that reminds me, you two deserve something special!" She chirped.

The raccoons snickered as they closed their eyes and held out their paws for wads of cash.

Shifty felt something fall into his paw.

He opened his eyes in hope but he noticed that instead, there lay a pair of keys on a chain.

"Wait, this isn't mone-I mean, what's this thingamajig?" He asked, pointed to the keys.

Virgo replied, "Of course not, those are the keys to my lawnmower outside." Shifty tried hard to keep a smile on his face when gave her a innocent laugh.

"As for you, Lifty." she continued, "Kayla needs your help downstairs."

He nodded and sighed reluctantly as he walked down the long stairway. Shifty laughed at Lifty's sore luck, but only for a while when a energetic voice of someone who snuck behind him blasted in his right ear.

"HIYA, BUDDY!" Milo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Shifty's fur was standing on every end as he let out a startled (yet girly) scream, falling down on the floor face flat. He breathed heavily when he got back up on his feet and his heart was nearly bouncing up and down from the shock.

Virgo couldn't help but laugh at his comedic response. Shifty blushed slightly when she laughed, only to feel it fade as he glared at Milo.

"Don't do that, you little creep!" he barked towards the wolf.

"Sorry.." Milo said, giggling before he grabbed him by the arm and they treaded down the other set of stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lifty was nimbly climbing onto Kayla's back. The two were in the living room and were busy taking care of a 5 foot tall wooden locker that had a pair of glass doors opened wide.

She carefully passed him a feather duster since his feet were sitting on her shoulders. "Ya'll better watch your step, lil' guy." Kayla said. Lifty nodded and he began to wipe the traces of dust that lay around the many shelves he found.

As he was dusting, he couldn't help but look at the collection of small golden sculptures of CD'S, records and microphones that stood in front of him. Some of them were silver and very few of them were bronze.

"Hey, Kay. What's with all these awards?" He asked.

"Those lil' things are all the VIP awards that Miss Virgo has won." she said, pointing to the shelves.

One award read "Club Tech Dream-house.", another read "Ted's Joint." and Lifty felt a bit confused when he saw, "Disco's Dance Spot!"

There was dozens and dozens of clubs that were labeled on Virgo's awards. "She's a pretty big club magnet..." Lifty muttered.

"Virgo's a DJ, what'd you expect?" Kayla huffed.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." Lifty said, only to yelp when he started losing his balance.

Lifty's arms were flailing around when he was rocking back and forth. It was only for five or six seconds when he finally fell down and he landed on the couch, luckily cushioning his fall with a light "thud".

"Told ya'll to watch your step." Kayla huffed as she crossed her arms.

He could only chuckle nervously as she started helping him up. "Now, we better get to cleaning the toilet." Kayla chimed. But Lifty had to admit, Kayla was a pretty sweet women.

* * *

Shifty and Milo were in the back of Virgo's backyard, complete with a beautiful looking pool and a juice bar that was sitting nearby.

Milo started to examine at the lawnmower.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how to work this thing.." Shifty muttered.

Milo gave him a quick punch in the shoulder as he crouched down, looking at the bottom.

"No worries, man." I think you just pull this big lever looking thingy" He said, "What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

Back with Virgo herself, she was watching TV in her room.

Virgo's bedroom had lots of space that was perfect for her enormous bed that she held.

There were two large glass windows that stood behind it and her bed was trimmed with green sheets that matcher her curtains. Lumpy was also with her as he was pacing back and forth.

She was sitting on the bed as she looked at a notebook, filled with names. "Let's see.." She said quietly, " "Conga Town Central?"..maybe later. "Glow Star?" Nah.."

Virgo looked at Lumpy as he looked out the window.

Outside the window, Shifty was clinging for dear life on a lawnmower while it was spinning around in a circle. Milo was there as he rolled on ground laughing as he clutched his belly.

"Ha ha! That guy's riding a tiny car!" He chuckled.

"Tiny car? I guess that's a good one..' Virgo smiled as she started walking towards him, he doing the same.

"Hey, I wanna thank you for helping my find the title for my next album." she gushed, blushing a soft shade of pink.

Lumpy blushed as he gave her a goofy grin on his face.

He then grabbed Virgo by the waist, lifting her up with his long arms until she was hovering above the marble floor and she was gazing at Lumpy's eye level.

"Shucks! You're not so bad at all!" He smiled, making Virgo giggle a bit.

For some reason, the two were looking at each other for quite a while before Virgo lowered her forehead on Lumpy's nose. Both of them were blushing as she reached her arms out and her paws clung onto his shoulders.

That's when her door opened with Shifty's body covered in leaves and a few scars on his face. Lifty was helping him into the room while grabbing his left arm since his other one was sore.

"Hey Vivi, I think I'm gonna need a few band-aid or-" Lifty was cut off when he and Shifty saw the most unusual sight.

Virgo was being held up high in the air by Lumpy as she was kissing his lips. Lumpy held her close as they kept kissing. The sight of them smooching made Lifty covering his eyes while he yelped in surprise.

"AAH! It burns!" He whimpered as Shifty charging at the moose.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!"" the raccoon shouted.

He burst into a mighty leap and Lumpy watched as Shifty completely missed him and hit the pillows on her bed. "What are you doing with that guy?!" Lifty asked.

"He's my boyfriend, who'd you think I'd be kissing?" Virgo replied, Lumpy putting her back down."

WHAT? You'd have to dumber than that guy to even go on a honeymoon!" Lifty yelped. "If that's the case," She said," Then I'm a huge Goofball!"

"Exactly!" Shifty said, wiping the rest of the leftover pillow feathers off his chest.

"Look at the guy, he's not so bad." Virgo said as she pointed to Lumpy.

He was holding a stick of deodarant while scratching his head. "Hey, this is some weird lipstick that you have!" Lumpy said.

Virgo began to escort the two raccoons out the door as she giggled at the moose's antics.

"You two can go on your break, I have some things to take care of." She chimed, "I've got a few guest coming over tonight, too. So make sure the Guest Room is nice and clean."

After Virgo quickly shut the door, Lumpy picker her up and escorted her back to the bed.

"You want me to make you a sandwich, Vivi?" He asked.

"Of course, Lumps!" Virgo purred as she went back to looking at her notebook.

"One order of Peanut Butter and Toe Jam sandwiches coming right up!" Lumpy said as he began to strut towards the built-in kitchen of her bedroom.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Hoo Boy, This calls for a plot development!**

 **Be sure to Review and Comment!**


	5. A Job to be done

"Dude! I swear I'm gonna flip!" Lifty hissed.

He and Shifty were in the Guest Room as they were getting ready for Virgo's guests.

Lifty was trying to spread the cloth on top of a table while Shifty was sweeping up dust on the floor with a broom.

Feeling quite obviously enraged, Lifty pulled a rose out from a fancy vase and started bitting off its bright petals and spitting them out. He snapped the green stem between his teeth as he let out a soft growl.

"Hey, bro. Better chill for a moment." Shifty said.

"But she's in love with an idiot! And we haven't earned a single buck!" Lifty replied, stomping his foot on the ground.

Lifty had a slight habit of being impatient. He could throw a bit of a tantrum but he would go full on when somebody mocks him and his brother's intellect.

"It's alright. They'll just break up after 2 days." Shifty smirked. That's when they heard a couple of voices from next door.

"Hey, Virgo. Did you want whipped cream or toenails on your sandwich?" Lumpy's voice asked.

"It doesn't matter.." Virgo's voice said.

"Okay, armpit hair it is!" Lumpy's voice chirped.

Shifty covered his mouth when he felt a bit of vomit rise.

"Or..they'll just get married after a week.." he shuddered.

Lifty was setting up a bunch of pillows, setting them on the velvet couch. "Some plan we had, huh?" Lifty said sarcastically. His eye twitched as he lifted one of them and smacked his big brother on the head.

"GAH! What's that for?!" Shifty yelped.

"It's what we get for this stupid job and listening to my stupid brother!" Lifty answered, smacking him again.

Shifty grabbed another pillow and gave Lifty a quick wallop in the eye.

"You should be happy since we're not even triplets!" He retorted.

He already had a few sore spots on his face, leaving his brother with a few bruises.

"I am glad! I'm just not glad about not getting any dough!" Lifty screamed, hitting him with his pillow again.

The raccoons were hitting each other back and forth until a couple of feathers fell down.

Lifty gritted his teeth before he slammed his pillow on the floor. He stomped out while he grumbled under his breath. You could almost see steam flooding out of his nostrils when he curled his fists into green blobs of fur.

Hey! Get back here so I can kick your butt!" Shifty yelled to his angry brother.

But he didn't pay attention as he started walking down the stairway with a grin rising on his face.

"I have to do things all by myself, don't I..." Lifty muttered. His voice was low enough for his brother to barley hear.

But Shifty was watching him go with his arms crossed.

"Whatever, he's gonna come crawling back to his big bro anytime now..." he chuckled.

That's only what he thought...

* * *

Back downstairs, Lifty's signature smile was a bit more wider than usual. The living room was a complete mess from where he stood.

He was standing on top of the living room's coffee table as he started pouring piles of dirt across the floor with a giant bag. Worms and roaches were squirming all over the floor. The smell of manure filled the air as it laid in huge chunks on the couch.

" _Get rich, he said! It's a good plan, he said!_ _"_ Lifty grumbled quietly to himself. He quickly tossed the dirt bag out of a window in case someone were to see.

Lifty watched as flies hovered above the chandelier's lights.

"Ha, Shifty won't get a penny when Virgo sees this!" he snickered. The raccoon suddenly noticed a mirror on a nearby wall. The raccoon started walking over to it and placed his left paw on the glass, seeing his reflection blinking back at him.

"Sometimes, I gotta ask myself; does this seem a bit extreme?" He said as his refection copied the words he spoke.

"If I have to bit somebody's jugular vein, then i'd have to"

Lifty slammed his fost on the glass, only for it to have a few cracks on the corner.

He began laughing in a maniacal voice after his eyes had a maniacal twitch.

"Ehehehehehe!" He cackled wildly. You could practically hear thunder and lighting from behind him

The raccoon started dashing up the stairway until he suddenly tripped over a step.

"Grr..stupid stairs. I hate to find the guy invented these things." He muttered as started walking up.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in the Guest Room)**

Virgo sat back in her seat when she looked back at her six other guests.

Mitzy was leaning on the side of a couch as Nutty watched light green sparks swirled around her paw. Cuddles and Toothy were looking at Lumpy with a strange look.

But Disco Bear can't help but blush towards Chopette, who was polishing her 3 foot battle ax.

The rabbit's fur seemed quite soft to touch, making his heart skip a beat. He was struggling to ignore it by hiding his paws between his legs. Chopette was quite a crazy animal as Mitzy told him, but he didn't know how to deal with the strange way he felt about her.

He never felt this shaky inside when he flirts or it came to girls like Petunia or Giggles, but it was her psychotic persona that kept his heart pounding this fast.

"Um, are you sure this is how to play "Duck Duck Goose"?" Cuddles asked.

The group was sitting in front of a table that had a giant game board and everyone had a deck of cards in each paw.

"Of course!" Lumpy said before rolling a pair of dice. He grabbed a playing piece that looked like a shoe and moved it three spaces, grabbing a card shortly after.

"Alright Number 3, do you have any diamonds?" he asked Chopette.

She looked at her card and shook her head to say no. "Go Fish!" Lumpy cheered, "Truth or dare?"

"..Dare?" Chopette replied, shrugging her shoulders. Lumpy thought a moment, scratching his chin.

"I dare you...to french-kiss with Number 7!" he exclaimed.

"Who's Number 7 again?" Toothy asked.

Nutty and Cuddles looked at Disco Bear, who was looking down at his player card. However, Disco's eyes had widened and he let out a anxious gulp. His ears flickered a bit as he felt his legs shaking like it was the middle of winter.

Chopette noticed the bear's nervous position and began to chuckle.

"DB, are you okay?" Mitzy asked.

She yelped after he grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"I-I don't know." Disco whimpered, "But if Chopette knew your were my roommate, she'd just slaughter me first!"

"You're probably just scared of my own rival.."

He wanted to reply but not before Chopette held the blade of her ax in front of Disco Bear's face.

He turned around to find her sitting close to him with her ax being lowered above his waist. Disco yelped as he jumped behind the couch. As he peeked out, he whimpered as he his heart was rapidly pumping blood from the impact of her ax's massive size.

As he watched her giggling joyfully, he tried hard to make it overlap his pounding heart.

"What's the matter? I thought you _loved_ girls." Chopette said in a sweet voice.

Disco Bear laughed nervously though his heart was nearly echoing in his eardrums. "Y-y-yeah, I do! But...Uh.." He stuttered, but he lost track when he gazed into her eyes.

"HA! Disco's a big fat chicken!" Nutty chuckled, flapping his arms to imitate a chicken.

"Don't lay an egg, dude." Cuddles said as he joked along.

"I don't know, it'd be pretty cool if I did!"

Suddenly, the doors slammed wide open and Lifty came running in, pretending to be out of breathe.

"What happened?!" Virgo said to the raccoon.

"Agh! Miss Virgo! It's horrible! It's madness!" he sobbed," A terrible mess has been made!"

"Huh?!" Virgo shouted. She grabbed Lumpy by the arm and the two rushed out the door with Lifty watching them go. Mitzy and Chopette, feeling curious, ran after them. Lifty snickered after he began to tag along.

Meanwhile, Cuddles and Toothy noticed an exhausted Disco Bear slump on the couch with his legs resting on the cushions.

"You okay, man?" asked a curious Nutty.

Disco sat back up and sighed, "No..it's that Chopette girl..."

"She scares me too." Toothy said.

"It's not like that.." Disco said. He paused for a moment after he gently pressed a paw on his chest, feeling his heartbeat return to a normal pace.

"That foxy bunny's too groovy for my own good." He whimpered.

"So what?" Cuddles added, "You're an expert with flirting and I think you should teach her a few lessons."

"Wait, I gotta kill that little mockingbird?" Disco gulped. "No way!" shouted Nutty.

Disco sighed in relief but then the squirrel passed him a giant wooden mallet.

"Use this instead! It'll give her a run for her money!" He said with a toothy smile.

"Hey, where did you even get this thing?" Asked Disco. "Chopette gave it to me as a "wedding gift", but I don't think me and Lammy are ready yet." Nutty replied.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Back with Virgo, Lifty was leading her down the stairway while they were talking.

"You're telling me that Shifty did this?" She asked.

"Yep! And it's all his fault!" Lifty snickered. He was interupted by Mitzy tapping him on the shoulder.

She pointed to the living room, but Lifty's jaw dropped when he saw what happened.

The living room was sparkly clean! Last time it was all messy and everything, but now it was clean and not one drop of grime was to be found. No dirt, no nothing. Petunia and Kayla were also there mopping the tiles on the floor and vacuuming the carpets.

"Oh, Miss Virgo!" Kayla said, "We were just talking until we saw this horrible mess!" Just when Lifty thought to himself about how things could get any worse, he noticed Shifty walking down the steps.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing," Mitzy said while planting a kiss on his head, "Somebody made a huge mess."

"And it's okay to make mistakes, Shifty." said Virgo as she gave him a pat on the head.

That's when Shifty noticed his little brother's eyes twitching.

"L-Lifty? You okay lil' bro?" He asked.

"Fine...I'm ..fine" Lifty replied as he turned around and walked back up the stairs.

He seemed calm for a few seconds before he let out a huge scream at the top of his lungs. His body was a big blur of green when he made a mad dash up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door.

"...What's that about?" Lumpy asked.

Mitzy, Chopette and Virgo could only shrug in defense.

* * *

It wasn't long before time progressed to night.

After Cuddles and his friends left. Virgo invited Giggles, Petunia and Flaky to come stay the night.

Milo and Kayla had gone to bed early while Shifty was folding Virgo's clothes in her room. Virgo was also brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

However, Lifty was spending his time secluded in the empty kitchen downstairs.

The raccoon was hugging his knees as he sat on the floor, marked with black and white tiles. He looked up at the pots and pans that were dangling on hooks.

Lifty got back up on his feet after he was full of thoughts from the fool made out of himself. He grabbed a dirty fork and tossed against a wall with all of his might.

"Hmph, stupid big brother.." Lifty hissed softly.

Then he saw a large butcher knife lying on a cutting board. He picked it up and slowly waved it up and down. But that's when his grip became tighter around the knife.

He couldn't help but gaze at it for a while.

But then he began to chuckle.

"I'm getting that cash...I'll get it for sure.." He whispered, his voice becoming raspy and a bit dark.

He chuckled for a little bit until it turned into a soft laughter. Lifty's pupils had shrunk to black circles and his eyelids took turns twitching rapidly. The raccoon slowly held the blade of the butcher knife close to his face and smiled.

Lifty's smile was filled no more than sharp teeth.

He jumped high into the air and his fur was a matted mess after he gave the knife a few practice swings in thin air. He lifted his head as his breath had turned into a deadly, hot, groan that came out of his mouth.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, Shifty, " He growled, "But I'll make sure Virgo gets..."free service"! "

Lifty broke out into a maniacal laugh. His crazed and demented laughing echoed throughout the entire kitchen's hollow hallways.

He soon ran out the the kitchen with the butcher knife held tightly. His whole body was given the sings of bloodthirsty cravings and vengeance.

"At your service, Sucker!" He cackled before slamming the doors.


	6. Bringing the House Down!

**(Back in the Guest Room...)**

Flaky was fluffing her pillow when she noticed Giggles and Petunia looking out of a window.

"H-hey guys, aren't you guys w-worried it's g-getting late?" She asked.

"What? And miss out on this!?" Petunia yelped. Flaky walked over to the window to see what was up, only to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"Is that Disco Bear and Chopette in the backyard?" Flaky asked again.

Giggles smirked, "Yeah, it's gonna be good!"

"Wait 'till he gets punched in the gut, that's his weak spot!" Petunia chuckled as Giggles pulled out a camera.

It really was Chopette and Disco out in Virgo's backyard. He was standing by the pool where The Mole was serving as lifeguard. However, Chopette was standing behind him with her battle ax and wearing her dark red nightgown with thin shoulder straps.

"Whatcha need me for, honey?" She purred to Disco. His eyes peered at Chopette, remembering the advice given by Cuddles and his friends.

Disco quickly spat on his paw and ran it through his afro to give it a huge shine.

He did a swift spin in a circle and stopped as he faced Chopette with a clever smile and cheeky eyes.

"Well, I just thought Her Majesty should spend time with Grandmaster DB himself." Disco purred, moonwalking his way towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

But that's when Chopette remembered something and pulled out something from behind her back .

Disco's eyes widened a little and blushed when she propped it in front of his face.

In her paws was a long, dark orange scarf that looked similar to the one she was wearing.

"Here, I made it all by myself." She chimed.

"Um, Okay..I guess.." Disco replied, still blushing as he took the scarf. He wanted to wrap it around his neck, but he was suddenly tackled by Chopette's strong embrace.

Her legs were dangling in the air while she snaked her arms around Disco's waist.

Somehow, Disco was starting to feel a massive wave of emotion overlap his nerves. His legs weren't as shaky anymore and he felt butterflies form in his belly. His heart melted when she nuzzled her head onto his chest.

"I love you, Doobity Boo!" Chopette squealed.

He was feeling more and more confident after he let out a flirty tiger growl. He wrapped his arms around her as her feet landed back to the ground.

"Oh, Yeah~" He cooed," I can't say no to that foxy face.."

Disco lifted her head with his right paw underneath her chin while his left arm was attached to her waist.

"Come over here, baby girl.." He continued before the two started to rub their noses in a tender eskimo kiss. Chopette blushed when she felt her heart fluttering next to Disco's pounding heart. Her left leg kicked up in the air while Disco's foot did the same.

"Well, this is..new.." Giggles muttered from behind the window.

"Knock it off down there! His armpits are full of putrid odors and gunk!" Petunia yelled, knocking her fist on the glass pane.

"I don't see what so wrong, they seem very nice together.." Flaky added.

That's when Chopette began standing on her tip toes and kissed Disco Bear on the lips, making him blush. His eyes closed and his cheeks dark red after he started holding her tight.

But this made the three girls yelp in surprise and shudder at the sight of their passionate smooching.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Petunia yelped as she ran for the bathroom. "Eh, it's her loss.." Giggles scoffed.

Right after Disco and Chopette broke the kiss, it was hard to tell if his heartbeat was loud enough to hear or if her heart was melting in a mushy, pink pile.

She began wrapping his new scarf around his neck as the bear was gently stroking the top of her head like a kitten. "Heh, I call that a little gift for a angel fresh out of heaven." Disco said, cocking his eyebrows. After she finished putting the scarf on, she kissed him on his bright pink nose.

"I'm just so happy that we've no need to break up.." Chopette giggled.

"What do you think'd happen if we did?" Disco asked bluntly.

That's when she whipped her giant ax out and pointed the blade in front of his face, smiling greedily at the bear.

"If so, then I'd just have to rip out that fleshy heart of yours." She said calmly. "Maybe I'll even slice your legs off. I'd probably just tear a hole in your stomach and cut off your head before I dip it in stomach acid like a giant duffle bag."

She chuckled as she rested her paw on Disco's chest, only to feel his heart thudding rapidly underneath it.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Chopette asked.

She looked up and saw that Disco Bear's fur had _literally_ turned white as he was looking at her with wide eyes.

"N-N-No, not at all..." He gulped.

"That's good!" She chirped in a sweeter tone.

Giggles and Flaky could only stare at each other with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

 **(Back in Virgo's room)**

"Will that be all? Don't want me to turn on the radio" Shifty said.

"I'm good..." Virgo replied.

She yawned softly as she began drifting off to sleep. Virgo was tucked safely underneath the lime green covers of her bed.

Shifty looked up at the dark yellow canopy that dangled from above. He glanced back down at the sleeping Virgo, feeling a gentle smile spread on his face.

"Get some shut-eye, kid.." he whispered.

But he was not aware of the big black shadow of a raccoon walking across the hallway of the 2nd floor.

A butcher knife was making silent screeching noises on the floor. The holder of the knife, Lifty, could never wipe the insane smile that was building up between his cheeks.

The slight sparkle of his sharpened teeth became bright from the rays of moonlight that came outside a window.

His striped tail was low on the ground as his ears were twitching madly.

"I'm getting my pay...I'll get my pay.." Lifty muttered in a low voice," I don't care if it...kills me.."

His breathe was ragged and scratchy as he approached the door to Virgo's room. His eyes narrowed when he saw his brother sitting on his knees in her bed.

Shifty was gently stroking the side of her hair while she was sleeping. But he was suddenly disturbed by the sound of soft footsteps.

He turned around, only to find nothing but the front doors opened wide. Shifty went back to look back at Virgo, who was sleeping peacefully like a dog on a comfy couch.

Shifty could only sigh in relief.

For a moment, he felt relaxed until he heard more footsteps. He nearly broke into a sweat when the footsteps became closer and closer.

The raccoon felt suspicious and quickly turned around to see the source of the footsteps.

It was no more than his own little brother, snickering crazily with his eyes wide as dinner plates. His fur was messy and tattered while his arms were raised high up in the air and carrying a butcher knife that bore a shiny blade.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" Lifty screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping up high in the air and swinging the knife down towards Shifty's head.

He yelped and leapt across the bed, catching Virgo in his arms at the same time.

The blankets and sheets also came flying off like a flock of birds. By the moment Lifty, his knife carved a gaping hole in one of the pillows.

Virgo shook her head as she woke up, finding herself on the floor and wrapped in Shifty's arms and her own sheets.

"W-What the!? Shifty, what's going on here!" She shouted.

Shifty turned around to find Lifty on the bed, charging after him with the butcher knife still in his grip.

"Run! No time!" He replied as he grabbed her by the arm.

The two dashed out of the room while Lifty was stampeding after them like a rabid animal. Virgo had to look down at her feet most of the time so she she wouldn't trip over her lanky, yellow pajama bottoms. Lifty was endlessly swinging the knife back and forth, smashing other items in his path.

"SHIIIFTYYY!" Lifty bellowed, "GET BACK HERE!"

Virgo and Shifty screamed as they kept running.

They even went running past the Guest room as they screamed. Giggles's and Petunia's attention was caught after hearing Lifty's battle cry. Flaky yelped as she hid behind Giggles as she whimpered helplessly.

"What the heck was that?!" said Petunia.

"I-It's a m-m-murderer in the house!" Flaky stuttered as she kept whimpered.

But the three girls suddenly heard a tapping noise on the window. They looked and saw Milo with a rope tied around his waist.

He quickly opened the window as Flaky came dashing to him.

"Thank Goodness! You gotta help us! There's a murderer in the mansion!" She screamed, jumping safely into his arms.

"I know!" Milo said,"Me and Kayla heard him running through the mansion like some rock star at a hospital!"

Giggles and Petunia went to the window and saw Kayla from many feet above them. She was on the square shaped, flat top of the mansion as she was holding the rest of Milo's rope.

"Come on, out mistress is in grave danger!" She called out to the girls from below.

Petunia rolled her eyes and jumped out the window, clinging onto Milo's back. "No funny stuff!" she quickly yelled, Milo nodding his head as if to say "yes". Giggles jumped and was caught under Milo's other arm, leaving Flaky in his other arm with some of his quills tearing a hole in his jacket sleeve.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" called a voice.

Milo looked down to see Chopette and Disco Bear, who's fur had gone back to its normal color and his face was smothered in kiss marks.

"Virgo's being ambushed! You gotta help us!" Milo shouted before Kayla started pulling his rope up to the top of the mansion. Disco Bear began to run after them, but he was stopped by Chopette grabbing his shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She said.

"Really? I didn't bring anything?" Disco Bear replied. Chopette groaned and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

He stood there for a few seconds as he cheeks became red, only to grin widely and scoop her in his arms bridal style.

"That's more like it!" Chopette purred.

Disco exchanged a flirty tiger growl, making her laugh as the two went running towards the mansion.

* * *

On the rooftop of the mansion, it's really a huge flat surface that's sturdy enough to walk on. There was also a small building which had a door that lead to the rooftop itself.

That's when Shifty and Virgo came running out of the door as Lifty was right behind them.

When the two skidded to a halt after they reached near the edge of the roof, Virgo hid behind the raccoon as Lifty came slowly stomping towards them.

"Lifty! Stop!" Virgo sobbed slightly, "You've gone crazy!"

"Maybe I wanna be! Ehehehehe!" Lifty cackled as he gave his knife a quick swing, making Virgo whimper.

"What's wrong with you!" Shifty yelled.

"I'm getting that money if it means I gotta take care the things that get in my way!" said Lifty.

"Hold it right there, Scum-bag!" Said a voice.

All three looked to find Giggles, Petunia and Flaky, who looked ready to attack. Kayla and Milo were also by their side.

"Drop the knife!" Milo shouted, "I'll go full Wolverine on your butt, buddy!"

"Never! Not if I can't get my pay!" Lifty hissed, pointing the knife at the group. But then, the secret door opened up as Lumpy appeared along with Disco Bear holding Chopette in his arms.

"Wait, why is Lumpy here?" Shifty asked.

Lumpy looked confused for a moment before he snapped his fingers, remembering why.

"Oh, I kinda forgot my keys in Virgo's bathroom." He said.

Everybody besides Lumpy just smacked themselves on the forehead.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: _OH MAN! Only a few more chapters to go! Wait for the end of the obvious cliffhanger!_**

 ** _Comment and Review, Ya'll!_**


	7. Sowing Up The Stiches

"Lifty!" Shifty yelled, "I'm not letting you do this to yourself!"

"I think it's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Lifty sneered to his brother.

But that's after Chopette got out of Disco Bear's arms.

"Disco! Use this!" She shouted. Chopette leapt into the air and whipped out her battle axe, amazed how he sucessfully caught it in his paws. After she landed back to the ground, the bear carefully pointed the gigantic axe in front of Lifty.

But Lifty's still pointed the butcher knife at him with a furious look on his face. He swung it down but Disco blocked his move with the axe's blade held in front of his face, making him fall face flat on the floor. Lifty growled as he got back up and swung the knife towards his chest.

He swung the axe and it blocked Lifty once again. It's blow sent him sliding across the rooftop and closer to the roof's edges.

"Okay, tough guy! You can't outmatch an axe with a tiny blade!" Disco Bear chuckled as he got back to his feet.

"He's right!" Milo added while cracking his knuckles, "We're a team! We eat thunder and fart lightning!"

"Wait, don't you mean we eat lightning and fart thunder?" Giggles asked, scratching the side of her head.

"Last time I farted, I had too many tacos.." Milo replied, his ears drooping slightly.

"Nobody wants to hear about farts!" Petunia added, shuddering in disgust.

"I heard if you eat silver, you fart golden dust!" Kayla added.

"Huh? I don't get." said a confused Virgo.

"What happens if you ate rain?" Lumpy asked.

"That's easy! You get a blizzard." Milo said with a goofy grin.

"Blizzards are made of snow, moron.." Giggled added.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Disco bellowed, stomping his foot. But when he was yelling, the axe in his grip was raised above him.

The bear yelped as he was starting to lose his balance. Chopette's axe was too heavy for him and he struggled to keep the axe up before he suddenly fell, accidentally swinging the axe down by brutal force.

Disco was face flat on the ground as the axe was tumbling like a metal boulder. Everybody had burst into a loud choir of terrified screams.

When the axe fell, it made a loud " _SWISH!"_ noise and it was accompanied by the sudden squelch that made them cringe.

The squelching noise had come before Lifty's startled screaming.

As Shifty and Virgo leapt away from the axe, it had torn a enormous, wide gash that soared diagonally across Lifty's chest.

The deep cut of the gash unleashed a huge wave of a crimson blood out of his body, spilling all over the once white concrete of the rooftop as it was now mixed with a gory red mixture.

Lifty's widened eyes looked down as his blood continued to spill around him. He also bore a long and bloody stripe running down from his right arm. One of his ears was chopped off and both of the bones inside his kneecaps were shattered like a wall made of glass.

He felt his throat burning in the most painful degree, forcing him to cough out his warm blood and oozing blobs of saliva.

The butcher knife fell out of his paws with a soft tinkling noise. Shifty perked his head up and let out a horrified gasp when the gruesome injuries his brother had earned from the blow of the axe.

After his heart shaped noise shot out a long stream of blood, Lifty's eyes began to roll back into his skull.

His body became limp and he fell back with a loud groan.

Shifty jolted to his feet and ran like a massive surge of lightning was sent through his body as Lifty went tumbling over the very edge of the rooftop. But he was too late to even grab him by the paw by the very second that his feet let go of the roof's floor.

He fell to his knees, trails of icy blue tears flooding out his eyeballs as he went falling towards the solid ground many feet beneath him.

"..LIFTY!" The raccoon screamed at the top of his lungs, reaching out a desperate arm out to his fallen heartbroken tone of his voice echoed into the night sky but Lifty couldn't even hear him.

All that he ever saw last before his vision became blurry was the sorrowful, teary eyed face of his big brother. A single tear leaked out of his left eye as he felt the cold wave of fate calling his name.

Suddenly...everything went black...

* * *

 _"..Lifty...Lifty..."_

 _...White..._

 _It was the first color he ever saw when his eyes slowly opened._

 _As they gently opened, Lifty saw that he was somewhere he could never imagine._ _His wounded body was floating in mid-air, but he could feel himself falling backwards at the same time._

 _Everything around him was white._

 _The atmosphere looked like a strange hallway lined with a dozens of white pillars by the sides. He noticed his body was passing by many windows on the walls of the hallway._

 _"...Lifty...Lifty.."_

 _In the windows were the landscape of a blue and silver sky, filled with thousands of stars that shined like flawless crystals._

 _As he kept tumbling, only one sentence came out of his mouth in a raspy whisper._

 _"...Where...am..I...?"_

 _"...Lifty.."_

 _He looked up in search of the sudden voice that repeated his name._

 _It sounded all too familiar._

 _But then, he saw a strange figure slowly falling towards him._ _As the image of the figure began to clear up, Lifty's eyes began bubble with tears as it was no more than what he knew it was._

 _Shifty's arms were spread open wide as tears were filled in his eyes._

 _"...Lifty.."_

 _Lifty felt a stinging pain in his arms as he reached them out to his brother, but the pain had faded after Shifty's paws entwined with his own._

 _Both of their eyes had been clouded by tears when they were soon falling down at the same pace._

 _"...Shifty...I...I'm sorry!"_

 _"It's okay..."_

 _"I..didn't mean to hurt you this way..."_

 _"Don't worry..It's all over now..."_

 _Suddenly, a wave of sparkles grew from their backs. As it faded away, their backs had sprouted a pair of angel wings with a pattern of black and white feathers._

 _"I still love you...'lil bro.." "Don't you ever forget that..."_

 _The two raccoons smiled as they rubbed their noses against each other. A sign of no more than a pure and eternal brotherhood._

 _Shifty's arms wrapped Lifty into a joyful hug._

 _Their dark green fur was starting to slowly turn mint green as their stripes were glowing with a lime green haze._

 _He closed his eyes once more after a massive wave of blue ember began to light up the white shade of the endless hallway._

 _It was shimmering wildly as it began to engulf the raccoons,who held on tightly._

 _"..I love you too...big bro..."_

* * *

Shifty looked down at his younger brother, his limp arms safely wrapped in his own. The two were barely touching the ground.

He could see his nose slowly rising up and down, making him sigh in relief.

"Guys! I got him!" He called out from above, "He's just unconscious.."

It turned out that he had jumped off the roof to save him the minute Lifty had blacked out. Kayla, who was clinging onto Shifty's legs, smiled and looked over to Petunia.

She was holding Kayla's legs as Flaky was clinging to her tail. Flaky was held by Milo as Giggles was grabbing his legs. Giggles was held by Disco Bear, who was held by Chopette, who was held by Virgo and she was finally held at the legs by a cheering Lumpy.

The whole had created a human chain that dangled slightly from the rooftop.

"Okay, lift us up _very_ slowly.." Virgo said to the dumbfound moose.

Lumpy nodded and he started to take slow steps backwards. As he walked, the others were still clinging to one another as their human chain began to recoil.

"Don't worry." said Kayla, "We'll fix up your brother in no time." "...Thanks, missy.." Shifty replied to the cat, making her blush a little bit.

Meanwhile, Lumpy was about to pull up the others when a bee landed on his nose. He let a girl scream and launched the whole group in the air and they all fell onto the roof.

Everybody was sprawled around the roof and were groaning pain.

But Shifty was laying next to the unconscious Lifty next to him. He smiled softly as a couple more tears fell from his eyes.

"It'll be okay..." He said softly.

* * *

The first thing he heard was himself groaning in slight pain.

Lifty's eyes began to open and he found his lower half covered in a red blanket. His whole body was resting on the couch in the living room of the mansion.

He remembered how he was plunging to ground from the mansion's roof, but now his head was somehow resting on a pillow. He looked and saw Virgo herself, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Look, he's awake." She said happily.

Giggles and Petunia were smiling at him nearby while Flaky waved a shy hello. Lifty raised his paw, waving hellow back in response.

The raccoon noticed that he had gauze wrapped around his severed ear. His chest was also wrapped in gauze as a red splotch of blood was glueing it to his fur.

He looked to his right side and saw Kayla wrapping his wounded arm in the gauze's soft cluster.

"..You're quite welcome, sugar cube." Kayla chirped.

"Thanks.." He said, his voice crackling a bit.

"Hey...'lil bro.." said a familiar voice.

Lifty turned around and saw that Virgo was accompanied by Shifty while he took her spot on the couch.

When he saw him, his face looked blank. But then a soft smile blossomed on his face. His eyes also began to fill up with tears as he noticed a tear in the eye of his brother.

"..Did you miss me...?" Shifty asked.

It wasn't very long before Lifty had suddenly burst into tears, launching himself into Shifty's arms.

Lifty wouldn't stop crying in his big brother's embrace. Tears began to trickle down his shoulder while he was still sniffling softly. Shifty began to cry along with him as he held him tighter in his arms. Lifty's eyes were a bit red after his crying ended after a period of time.

"I'm sorry, Shifty!" whimpered Lifty as he tried to choke back a couple tears.

"No, it's not all your fault." Shifty said, "I should have known you were upset about all that."

Lifty continued, "I only wanted us to have a single bit of dough, just one.."

"I love you, 'lil bro. No matter what _ever_ happens." said Shifty.

"..I love you too.." Lifty said as he sniffled a bit.

He was going to say more but he just decided to keep hugging his caring brother instead. The raccoons began to eskimo kiss with their noses, rubbing them together.

Petunia and Giggles even hugged each other as they sighed "Aww.." at their tender moment. Lumpy, who was watching them bond, sniffled as he grabbed Milo's tail and blew on it like a tissue. Milo yelped as he took his tail away from his nose while Flaky gave Lumpy a proper tissue and he wiped a few tears out of his eye.

Chopette also wiped a tear from her eye next to Disco Bear. She was smiling before Virgo gave her a nasty glare.

"Next time," Virgo huffed, "Find a better use for that lousy axe!"

"Come on, sister. It wasn't that big of a deal!" Disco Bear made Chopette lean on his side, grabbing him by the arm in a lovestruck fashion.

"You know, that was _really_ handsome when you were fighting on the roof." She cooed as she wrapped her paws in his own.

"Wait...I was?" Disco asked.

Chopette nodded before she grabbed Disco by the collar of his leisure suit jacket. The rabbit pulled him into a huge kiss as his left foot began to kick up from the ground. The kiss made his ears flicker as he closed his eyes, putting his arms on her shoulders at the same time.

Almost every girl in the room let out a yell of disgust.

"I heard everything! Is Lifty okay?" said another voice.

Every head turned and they saw Mitzy, back in her regular blue jacket, green hat and pants. As she was walking in, Milo let out a loud wolf whistle before Kayla smacked him upside the head.

"Who's that?" Asked a curious Virgo.

"That's my roommate, she's kinda crazy." Disco Bear replied, his face full of Chopette's kiss marks. Mitzy couldn't help but laugh after seeing his face.

"Nice to meet ya!" She chimed, shaking her paw. "Umm..of course." Virgo said as she smiled half-heartedly.

Mitzy turned around and noticed somebody that made her gasp. The pupils of her eyes turned into a pair of beating red hearts when her tail shot up like a arrow on a target.

"Shifty!" Mitzy squealed as she ran into his arms.

"Heh heh, what's going on, Mimi?" Shifty replied, kissing the diamond marking on the forehead.

"You know that guy?" Said Kayla.

"Hey! If you were his girlfriend, you'd get used to it real quick!" Mitzy said before she kissed Shifty on the lips.

Then she noticed Lifty on the couch and the two shared a big hug.

"You alright?" Mitzy said to the raccoon.

"Eh, I'm fine.." Lifty replied, laughing a bit. Shifty squeezed himself between the two and they all got ensnared in a huge group hug.

Everybody couldn't help but spare a smile at the moment they were having. "Well, I'm so glad that my butlers are finally getting along." Virgo smiled.

Lifty and Shifty were too busy however hugging each other.

"Thanks for everything, 'lil bro." Shifty said.

Mitzy and Lifty laughed as their group hug went on. "Why can't you be like those two?" Chopette huffed to Disco Bear. "I'd have to steal stuff first.." He replied.

Chopettte could only laugh before they shared a another huge kiss. Petunia nearly threw up after watching them smooch and Giggles smacked her head in annoyance.

Lumpy held out a video camera when they were not even looking. "This one's gonna be _real_ big on TreeYou!"

"Don't you mean YouTree?" Asked a reluctant Virgo.

Lumpy just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: WOW! This is honestly the hardest chapter I have ever done. Just one more chapter for me to go!**

 **Please read and review!**


	8. Pay-Day!

It was nothing more than blue skies and fluffy white clouds when morning came the next day.

A flock of birds began to hover over the heads of a wild crowd that had gathered in front of Happy Tree Town's #1 radio station center, "The Jitterbug". There was a long platform where Virgo was standing along with Lumpy, Lifty and Shifty. They were accompanied by Mitzy, Chopette and Disco Bear.

Most of the crowd was cheering and chanting Virgo's name as she walked in center of the platform with a podium that was covered by a cloth by her side.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Virgo said to the wide crowd," It's my most greatest pleasure to introduce my latest album!"

She then took the cloth away from the tall podium, revealing a red and white album that carried a golden record inside of it. On the label, it read "Peanut Butter Toe Jam!" on it. The crowd applauded at her new album.

Lifty and Shifty just smiled at her.

"That's right! This big guy's worth $250, but its $2.99 in store today!" Virgo laughed, gestureing to the podium.

"Aww, You named it all after me?" Lumpy gushed as he raised her up in his arms.

She blushed after giving him a soft kiss on the nose. Meanwhile, Disco Bear was in the middle of a forceful make-out session with Chopette. "Get a room, you guys!" Mitzy groaned as she covered his face with kiss marks.

That's when Lifty went over to Virgo, giving her a hug.

"Ya know, It's not bad being a butler." he said, catching the attention of the audience.

He went on to speak while Virgo was smiling at him.

"I mean there might be some dirty work to deal with. But once you're used to it, it's a piece of cake!" Lifty continued as Shifty and Mitzy walked over to him.

The two raccoons shared a high five while Mitzy gave Shifty a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"So, Is there anything else you want to say before we broadcast our first song?" Virgo asked. Lifty snickered as he began to blush.

"Well, not really.." he said. "Come on, you can tell us!' she chirped.

"I guess that what I wanna say is...thanks..." He replied.

It seemed that the whole crowd was starting to say "Aww" at Lifty's words. Chopette smiled happily at the raccoon while Disco Bear was wiping off a few kiss marks on his cheek.

But that's when Lifty pulled out a remote from behind his back, shocking Virgo.

"...For nothing!" he finished.

He pressed the big red button that sat in the middle of the remote.

All of a sudden, Lumpy was sent flying by a booby trap that was attached to a spring underneath him. Disco Bear and Chopette were also launched into the sky by another trap. When all three of them fell down, they had landed inside of a metal cage with hollow bars. The lock of the cage locked itself, ensnaring them.

"Get us outta here!" Disco yelled.

The crowd was filled with commotion after Virgo noticed Shifty swiping the album off the podium.

She started running after him as he scooped Mitzy in his arms bridal style. Mitzy giggled as she kissed Shifty's cheek again. His arm went behind his back and pulled out a grappling hook, launching the metal hook all the way to the top of the station's roof. Virgo lunged at him, but was too late by the time he was launched to the top of the building.

Lifty, Shifty and Mitzy were all standing on top as they watched the crowd yelling and booing at them. They could only laugh back at the booing crowds of millions.

"That skunk's with them?!" Chopette exclaimed from inside the cage. Disco Bear started shaking his fists at her.

"MITZY!" He barked as Lumpy started picking his nose,"I keep telling you! Those dirty thieves are no good!"

"Hey, nobody said that opposites can't attract!" Mitzy retorted.

Shifty snickered before he starting kissing her passionately on the lips, making some of the crowd yell in disgust. Virgo pretended to gag when she saw him smooching Mitzy like in the movies.

"Ew! Get a room!" Lumpy yelled.

The raccoons and the skunk leapt nimbly off of the building and they landed on the roof of their van (that they parked near the station) and jumped inside.

Virgo pulled apart the bars of the cage, releasing Disco Bear, Chopette and Lumpy as they went running after them along with the massive crowd. Lifty was holding onto the priceless album and Mitzy blew a rasberry at the many people who started slamming against the van.

"Ha! Just like normal times, big bro!" Lifty said as Shifty revved the engine.

"You got it, 'Lil Bro!" He replied.

Shifty slammed his foot on the gas pedal, sending the van in full speed as it drove through the crowd. Millions of angry tree friends started chasing after the van that was barreling down the street.

"Ehehehehehe!" The two raccoons snickered as they shared a high five.

As they kept driving away from the storming crowds, they both knew that things were coming up gold and silver coins. Our story irises out on their van as it went along the long streets of Happy Tree Town.

It was just another day for Lifty and Shifty : The Raccoon Twins.

THE END

 **Moral: "** It's better to give than to recieve!"

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17:** That's a wrap! Million Dollar Morons has come to a close.

 **Lifty:** Yeah, I was kinda cool in that chase scene!

 **Shifty:** Hey, remember me and Mitzy in chap 3! Some of the fangirls would've squealed like pigs!

 **ToonAngelStar17:** Um..of course I do!

 **Mitzy:** I nailed it! *kisses Shifty*

 **Lifty:** *Sweatdrop* Oh, brother...

 **Virgo:** Get back with my CD!

 **Lifty and Shifty:** Never *runs off*

 **ToonAngelStar17:**..0_0...*Sigh* Review and Comment..


End file.
